


Best Friends- FlashFiction

by KrymynalKrimzon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymynalKrimzon/pseuds/KrymynalKrimzon
Summary: Penelope (Pen) Higgins goes to her friend Fjora Gates for comfort and confirmation about her own ability and skills while in a state of complete distress. (This was a challenge flashfic to write a story in less than 2,000 characters and less than 500 words.)





	Best Friends- FlashFiction

Fjora snatched the soft buzzing phone out her bag without hesitation. Clearly, it had to be important because all her friends knew her schedule and wouldn’t interrupt class unless it was extreme. Fjora accepted the call without even checking who was calling.

“Hallway, now!” The call ended abruptly, leaving Fjora just staring at her phone in shock. Without question she rose from her seat, making her way out of the classroom after briefly waving to the college professor. Stepping out into the hallway was a relief, the cold air waking her up more than the warm classroom. All the fire magic training was really making it too toasty, even for a fire mage like herself.

“Fjora!” Pen yelled, standing at the end of the hallway, chest heaving as sweat dripped off her brow.

Fjora instinctually held her arms open. She could see the tears forming in Pen’s eyes, even from a distance. “Here!” She ordered. Fjora braced for the impact when Pen ran towards her, their bodies slamming together at full force. Fjora remained upright and strong, holding Pen protectively in her tight embrace, allowing Pen to let those hot tears fall and wet the front of her ash-covered uniform.

“I’m not naive!” Pen choked out, her body shaking with every trembling breath. “I always do what I think is right!"

"Your instincts are always on point," complimenting Pen was like second nature. "Your judgment is something I rely on."

"I don't let anyone use me!"

"You're so stubborn," Fjora laughed, though fear tugged at her heart. What had happened to cause such fear and self-doubt? "No one can over pull the wool over your eyes,” she whispered as she stepped back, moving them until her back hit the cool stone wall. When Fjora felt Pen lower herself so did she until the two were sitting on the floor together.

“Never leave me.”

“I won’t. We’re best friends.” Whoever made Pen doubt herself until the point of tears was going to face her eternal wrath!


End file.
